


Logans Laugh

by EdgyCircle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCircle/pseuds/EdgyCircle
Summary: Roman wants to make Logan laugh
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Logans Laugh

Logan liked to consider himself made of stone. Smiling for too long would hurt his face, and he didn't have many reasons to smile anyway, so it was never too much of a problem for him to keep under control.

Roman didn't fully like this. He wanted to see Logan smile more! Even Patton's jokes didn't do the trick. Remus' jokes didnt work, and Virgil's self-deprecation only ever really seemed funny to Virgil himself.

Even giving Logan a jar of his favorite jam would only really earn a quick smile. Him being proven right was always a satisfied smile, but Roman wanted to hear him laugh! But how?

\--

Logan sat in the kitchen, sipping on a mug of coffee and looking around in confusion as the lights went out. He had just been waiting for the pie Patton had made to cool from its spot on top of the fridge. It was the safest there. But now it was dark and he was somewhat annoyed.

That was before a light shone onto the wall and some hands made their way into the light. Logan looked back and saw Roman fidgeting with a flashlight.

"Eyes on stage!" Roman said quickly.

Logan guessed that waiting for the pie with a show would be nice so he complied and looked back.

Roman took a deep breath. Smart jokes. Make smart jokes. He cleared his throat, making a perfect 0 and 8 with his hands. "What did the zero say to the eight?"

Logan answered, deadpan,"Eyes on stage?"

Roman blinked in surprise and only laughed awkwardly,"Oh you..feisty one, you. No. He says nice belt!" He moved his hand 0 to be an 8, then.

Logan hummed,"Numbers don't have genders, Roman."

"But I thought they were binary!" Roman took his chance.

Logan shook his head,"Incorrect. Although I suppose in this case that the 0 is technically binary."

Roman sighed. "Okay well.." he moved his fingers to be in an obtuse angle,"Why are obtuse angles so sad?"

Logan stayed quiet, sipping his coffee again.

"Because they're never right!" He made his fingers into a right angle.

Logan looked back at him,"Roman, I hardly see why this must be a shadow puppet show."

Roman huffed and turned the lights back on,"I don't know! To illustrate my point better!" He huffed and hit the fridge a bit to let out his frustration. "I must try something else."

Logan was going to ask what he was talking about, but before he could, the pie he was waiting for fell onto Romans head.

Romans shoulders hunched and he made a surprised/disgusted,"Agh!" Moving back and leaving the pan to fall off of his head, but the pie remaining in his hair.

Logan turned away swiftly and clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to stay quiet but his shoulders hunched up and down very quickly and he gave sharp intakes of breath.

Roman looked up, humiliated of course, but Logan seemed..different. He made his way around Logan and he was laughing! His hand wasn't on his mouth anymore, but he was still silent. Yet he looked like he was laughing the hardest Roman had ever seen him.

Part of Roman was tempted to yell 'Don't laugh at me!' But he actually found out what Logan liked.

Slapstick.

Well, Roman wasn't about to put his confidence on the line all the time just to see Logans otter laugh, but at least he knew how to do it.

He reached his hand to his hair and ate some of the pie, then asked Logan after about 15 minutes,"Are you done yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on a true story! Someone tried to make me laugh but made a book fall on their head eventually.


End file.
